The present invention is directed toward the Antibiotics-875A and the production thereof.
In particular, the present invention relates to the novel Antibiotics-875A, having antibacterial activity, especially against Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and to a method for producing the Antibiotics-875A, characterized by cultivating an Antibiotics-875 producing strain of Streptomyces hygroscopicus in an aqueous nutrient medium under aerobic conditions and isolating the accumulated Antibiotics-875A from the culture broth.
The microorganism, Streptomyces hydroscopicus has been deposited without restriction in, and made a part of the American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md., from which it is available under accession No. ATCC 39067.
The Antibiotics-875A are different from other known antibiotics. The only antibiotic mixture that is similar in activity and composition is A-38533 which is fully described in Godfrey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,564.